


Orange Sneakers

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: OT4 Verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, OT4, Poly, Polyamory, Reveal, alyadrininette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino felt something inside him break. His gaze landing on Chat Noir, he felt a sob building in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sneakers

When Chat Noir landed beside Nino, he whirled. His eyes were a storm of hurt and hatred that took the leather-clad boy’s breath away like a punch to the gut.

“Why did you save me?” It was not so much a question as an accusation; one that really meant, ‘why didn’t you save him’. “There’s no way he made it out of there. There’s-”  
The DJ’s voice cracked, and the hatred turned to heartbreak and tears. “-Adrien…”

Just like that, the boy’s knees gave out, and Chat watched helplessly as his best friend bent over and pounded on the asphalt, dirt and ash smudging his cheeks, his tears glistening in the light of the fire that blazed behind them.

Just as Nino let out a stricken sob, he saw a flash of green light.

“I’m right here, Nino. I’m okay.” It was Chat’s voice; no, was it Adrien’s?

Where the hero of Paris once stood, he found regretful, nervous eyes, and the orange sneakers of his best friend.

Amber met emerald, and Nino jumped to his feet so quickly that he made himself dizzy. He pulled the taller boy into a bone-crushing hug, tears still trailing down his face, but now in relief.

Adrien hugged back, whispering over and over that it was okay.

Nino pulled back suddenly and grabbed the model by the collar. “Don’t you EVER do that to me again! Or I swear to god I will get Ladybug, Marinette, and Alya to kick your ass! Do you understand me, Mister?”

Adrien gulped, nodding, and deciding to keep the fact that two of those girls were the same person to himself. Their girlfriends were scary when mad, and he didn’t feel like adding his boyfriend to that equation.

Nino sighed, his anger melting into a relieved grin.

“Good.” With that, Nino tugged on Adrien’s collar and kissed him square on the lips. “Now are you gonna tell me why you’re still flirting with Ladybug when you have the three of us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nino and Adrien are great. I should write more about them.
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr.


End file.
